


What are You Doing New Years Eve?

by goldenwonder



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU kind of, Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Gen, New Years, New Years Eve, New York, Party, sometime after Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Marvel One shots.</p><p>A crew enjoys New Years one fine night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are You Doing New Years Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for one of my friends, and I wanted to post this one, since it keeps me posting... I hope you guys enjoy [:

"Okay, okay, one more! One more!" Elle shouts, a plastic golden hat sitting askew on her head full of black curly hair.

"Elle, calm down! You're gonna get yourself trashed!" Steve chuckles, but poured another round of shots. New Years Eve has always been uneventful for him, normally spending it alone. But, when it comes to parties, Elle is never one to leave anyone out. And that includes taking shots, as well.

"Pshh, we can take it." Elle said, fixing the hat on her head.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little-"

"Oh, take a page out of the Roman's book... Throw it up and start all over!" Elle laughs to Addie, a pretty little blonde with bright eyes, who's cheeks were red from drink. But, Elle had the stomach worthy of Thor, and she refused to give up.

"Barnes, control your woman." Steve chuckles and took up one of the shots beside Addie. Bucky wandered over, a solo cup already in hand.

"Hell, if I could do that, this party wouldn't be happening." He said, and Elle picked up two, handing one to Bucky.

"Shut up and drink it." She said, elbowing him in the ribs with a wink and a grin. Addie took it uneasily,

"I'm just glad we're not at the Square." She said, glancing at the TV, and the broadcast of New Years Eve from Times Square played. 

"Too many people. Now, come on!" Elle said, pushing her hair back, like she was clearing the way for another drink. Bucky eyed Steve and he gave a shrug. Steve couldn't say no, especially to a round of drinks, even if the drink had no effect on him, due to the super soldier serum.

Elle leaned against the counter top, sticking her drink out,

"To the New Year!" She cried, and everyone murmured in agreement, clicking glasses and downed the shot. Except Addie, who tossed it down the sink. She knew when she had too much.

Music sounded from outside on the block, and Elle wiped her lips.

"Mm! The parade! Come on!" She said, taking Buckys hand and began dragging him out onto the fire escape to witness the procession, giving Steve a look.

"This is the last time I let you play bartender." He said over his shoulder, following Elle out, and they disappeared out the window. Addie sighed, leaning against the sink and looked to Steve, who cleaned up the shot glasses. Always the gentleman.

"Having fun?" She mused, watching him put them in the sink, and capped the bottle. He glanced at her with a smile, and shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, someone's gotta play butler and keep this in order." He said, gesturing around. He had been doing a pretty good job at keeping the place from being trashed, knowing Elle would not be happy with a hangover AND a trashed house.

"Well, you're a very attractive butler. I would have an unacceptable affair with you if we had been nobility." She said, walking to Steve and wrapped her arms around him from behind as he cleaned the glasses. He chuckles,

"Elle got you into Downton Abbey, I see." He said, and she grins, burying her face in his shoulders.

"Maybe. I'm addicted to the drama." She said, and he chuckles.

"Like you don't have enough to worry about." He said, letting the glasses soak in the water and dried his hands, turning around to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been a pretty crazy year, huh?" He mumbles into her hair, which smelled of vanilla and lilacs; absolutely divine. Addie sighs, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. A bit." She said, and he snorted at the understatement. But he supposed that dodging the UN, defying Tony, and rescuing Bucky had been pretty crazy. Of course, the effects of his and Tony's disagreement still ring, but he could safely say that Tony isn't hunting for him like a wild animal. Not anymore. 

"I'm glad it's over." He said, and Addie glanced back at the TV, and the countdown.

"In about 2 minutes." She added, and he rolled his eyes, but smiled, kissing her head lightly.

"Where are we gonna go next? I think I want to go somewhere tropical." Addie said, and Steve smiles.

"Perhaps we'll take a trip to Puerto Rico. Or Brazil." He offered, and she gasps.

"I've always wanted to go to Rio De Janiero. I love the culture, the landscape, the monuments..." Addie sighed dreamily, and Steve smiled.

"Okay, Rio it is. But, remember, we gotta come back in time for the wedding..." He said, and Addie shrugs.

"I don't think Elle and Bucky will miss us that much." She said, and looked up at him with a smirk. He chuckles,

"Bucky will. I promised to be his best man." He said, and Addie's eyes widened.

"When did that happen?!" She shrieks with surprise. He laughs,

"Two weeks ago." He said, and she hit his arm lightly, making him raise them in defense.

"Steven Grant Rogers, no more secrets, do you understand? Especially about weddings, or roles in weddings..." She said, her eyes narrowing. He laughs,

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to propose right then, either. You can't blame me for that." He said, and he looked up when outside erupted in cheers, and he looked to the TV to see the countdown end, the ball dropping. Addie sighs, and leaned into him. He turned her face to him and gave her a soft kiss, and pulled away with his fingers still lingering on her cheek.

"Happy New Year." He whispers. She sighs, and smiles.

"It's over." She murmurs, and he held her tight, looking out the window to the skyline of New York, illuminated by lights of parties and fireworks.

"And another ones' just beginning."


End file.
